Companions
by z dream
Summary: For a kid who was an orphan on the run just a few months ago, he sure has quite the amount of new friends. From fellow air-benders-in-training to Tenzin's family and Team Avatar to his own bison, Kai finds that the world is more fun when surrounded by companions. Kainora included (of course)
1. Bison Part 1

**Inspired by HeadCannons Volume 2 ( .com). Disclaimer: I am not the Avatar or the producers of Avatar, heck I'm not even the Cabbage Merchant. **

* * *

For the first time in nearly two centuries, the dining room of the Northern Air Temple wasn't empty. Surrounding the long, rectangular table were airbenders laughing and jokingly blowing gusts of air at each other when Tenzin wasn't looking. But not all were present.

"Where's Kai?" Peema asked her husband.

"Kai?" Tenzin looked down the table and saw the seat next to Meelo empty. Jinora noticed her father's questioning gaze.

"I think he's still in his room."

"Really? That's odd. Kai is never late for dinner."

"Well, he has been acting rather strange lately. I hope he's alright." Tenzin stood.

"I'll go check up on him."

Only after persistently trying to convince Tenzin that—despite a lack of worldly possessions—they at least deserved some privacy (not to mention a night of decent sleep, free from Bumi's snoring), did he allow the airbenders their own rooms in the upper levels of the temple. Kai had taken the first room on the right in a hallway on one of the lower levels, relatively close to the dining room and kitchen (not coincidentally). The airbending master knocked.

"Kai, why haven't you come to dinner yet?" There was no reply. Tenzin reached for the doorknob. "Is everything alright?" Suddenly, Kai burst through the door in a gust of wind and slammed the door behind him.

"Of course! I'm fine, what's for dinner?" Kai said while quickly increasing the distance between him and his room. A hand grabbed the top of his head, freezing him in his place.

"What are you up to?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play innocent with me. You've been acting odd lately."

Kai placed a hand over his heart in dismay. "When have I ever—" From his room, a loud snore interrupted him mid-sentence. Tenzin went to open the door, even as Kai tugged his arm—insisting that the noise came from his hungry stomach.

In the room, a baby bison lay on Kai's bed, sleeping soundly and snoring loudly every so often.

"How could you take this baby away from his herd?"

"But I didn't! I found him alone in a small cave by the side of the mountain. His siblings weren't there and his paw was injured. I went every day to take care of him and his parents never came." Tenzin glanced back at the bison and noticed a bulky bandage wrapped around his forepaw. He gave an exasperated sigh, but when he spoke his tone was gentle.

"That still doesn't mean he can stay here. He's from a wild herd and another wild herd will adopt him, but not if he's cooped up in here."

"I know," Kai sighed, eyes suddenly very focused on the floor.

"But perhaps it is time for you to choose your own bison."

"Really?" The boy's face lit up in anticipation.

"Well, I suppose that's up to you and the bison. I will tell you a saying of one of the nomads that you won't find in any readings, but that I know because my father told me: 'Choose well. A sky bison is a companion for life'."

"Don't worry, I definitely will."

"Well, if you're so enthusiastic, we'll head out at dawn tomorrow."


	2. Bison Part 2

**Inspired by HeadCannons Volume 2 ( .com). Disclaimer: I am not the Avatar or the producers of Avatar, heck I'm not even the Cabbage Merchant. **

* * *

The sun had just peeked over the horizon, cautiously glancing at the stonewalls of the temple. Once it was assured of its safety, the sun would eagerly reveal itself to the world below. But, for now, it was still hesitant. Most of the other airbenders, clinging to their sleep, didn't want to hurry the sunrise. However, one airbender was already in the courtyard, impatiently waiting to start the day. Kai shivered more from excitement than the chill of the brisk, morning air. Soon, he was joined by a tall, tattooed figure.

"Ready to go?" Tenzin said, opening his glider.

"Ready," Kai said doing the same.

The airbenders flew, not to the valley with the wild herd, but to the base of the mountain, where a more docile group grazed. Before Kai could rush forward towards the group, Tenzin put a hand on his shoulder.

"Remember, choose wisely. " Kai nodded and Tenzin let him approach the young bison.

The night before, Kai had grand dreams of being surrounded by bison, making a connection with each one, being a natural trainer. But now, on the day in question, the bison ignored him. Even when he stood directly in front of them, they acted like he wasn't there. So he tried to get their attention. After whistling, waving his arms, even using food to coax some of them near, they still did not respond.

"Tenzin, why—?"

"Because even the bison choose. When I said a bison is an airbender's companion for life, it means the reverse is also true. They aren't forcing themselves to connect with you, and you would be wise to follow their example." At the look of disappointment on Kai's face, Tenzin said gently, "You can try again in a few days." Hope rekindled itself in Kai, but he tried not to foolishly feed it too much this time.

* * *

Because he had woken up so early, the day's training left him exhausted in the afternoon, and one of his fellow airbenders took notice.

"Kai, are you okay? You seem really tired," Jinora asked, standing in the courtyard and people all around them returned inside.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kai tried, but failed, to hold in a big, long yawn. Jinora raised an eyebrow. Kai blushed. "Well, I woken up really early this morning and I didn't sleep much last night, so..."

"Why'd you wake up so early?"

"Your dad took me out to choose a bison."

"Really?"

"Why do you seem so surprised? Don't most airbenders choose a bison at some point?"

"Before the Genocide, airbenders were typically six years old when they got to choose their bison, but because they are so few of them now, mother's are so much more protective. My dad hasn't even let _me _pick out one yet. He said it just wasn't the right time for me."

"Yeah, well, your dad must have lousy timing."

"What makes you say that?"

"Even though he let me pick one, the bisons just ignore me. Maybe it isn't the right time for me either." Jinora stepped forward and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"If my dad thinks you're ready, then you must be. You shouldn't worry so much. If you're over thinking things, you might miss what's right in front of you."

"Thanks, Jinora," Kai blushed, which made her blush, which made Ikki and Meelo, who were watching the pair from a distance, give each other a knowing look. These days they found it extremely easy to tease their older sister.


End file.
